


Can't Live Without Café

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Coffee Addict, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee Shops, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5700463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton can't live without coffee. Specifically, coffee from one very specific coffee shop in Washington Heights. Usnavi is just confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without Café

Usnavi knew every order for every customer that came through his shop, which was what made that day so strange. In between José from the liquor store and Benny's second visit for Señor Rosario, an unfamiliar man rushed into the store. He was obviously not from around the barrio, and he seemed to have run at least a few blocks, because he caught himself on the counter, panting.

"Café con leche, por favor," the guy gasped out. Sonny stared at the man, seeming not to understand the order. Usnavi swatted his cousin on the back of his head to get him going.

"Sorry 'bout my cousin there, Señor," Usnavi said. The guy waved a hand at him.

"No problem," he said. "God, I've gotta work out more. Eliza's always telling me, but-" His eyes go to the clock on the wall. "Shit!"

"Don't worry 'bout that, the batteries ran out last week and we haven't gotten around to fixing it," Usnavi said. The guy checked his watch and gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God," he muttered.

"So," said Usnavi, "what's a guy like you doing out in this barrio? Seems a bit out of your way for some café con leche." The guy rolled his eyes.

" _Nowhere's_ too out of the way for some decent café," he said. "If I had to live another day with that overpriced American shit..." Just then Sonny came back out.

"Café con leche, down in record time," he said. Usnavi rolled his eyes, but the guy perked up just at the mention. He grabbed the cup and took a gulp, wincing as it burned the roof of his mouth.

"Oh, thank Jesus," he said. "I haven't had decent café con leche in forever."

"No problemo," Usnavi said. "$4.99, por favor." The guy plopped a $10 bill on the counter and Usnavi handed him back the change. "Hey, I still don't know your name, Señor."

"Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir," said the guy, reaching out and shaking Usnavi's hand. Then, glancing at his wrist, he grimiced. "Damn, I've gotta go before Jefferson está dando papaya. Thanks for the café."

"No problemo," Usnavi said as the guy, Alexander Hamilton, rushed out the bodega as quickly as he had come in. It was only then that he noticed Sonny staring after the man, a slight look of awe on his face. "Hey, Sonny, what gives?"

"That was Alexander Hamilton," Sonny said. "Like, the Treasury guy. What's he doing in this bodega?" Usnavi shrugged.

After that, Alexander Hamilton became a regular customer, so regular that it was actually a cause for concern when he didn't show up for a few days one week in late March. Usnavi was almost to the point of asking around to see if anyone had seen him (if the bastard had started going to the Campillos...) when his slight worry was satisfied by another unfamiliar face.

"Um, one café con leche, please," the lady said, the words sounding slow and unfamiliar on her tongue. "It's for my husband." Once again, Sonny had to be nudged into gear, though Usnavi suspected that this time it was for less pure reasons.

"Ignore my cousin there, he's a bit slow in the brain around ladies such as yourself," Usnavi said. The woman smiled uncertainly at him.

"I don't know why he sent me all the way out here for coffee," she said. "Usually he won't have anything but straight espresso."

"Yeah, well, we make the best café con leche in the barrio, it's no surprise that he'd insist on getting his fix only from here," Usnavi said, only bragging slightly. Her smile became less uncertain.

"Well then, make that two, please," she said. 

"Yo, Sonny, duplicarlo!" Usnavi shouted back. His cousin gave him a thumbs up. "Hey, your husband anyone I would know around here?" The woman laughed slightly.

"Alex has been leaving for work a half hour early for the last three months. Apparently he hasn't had café like this since he left St. Croix."

"Oh, so you're Eliza. He's mentioned you once or twice," Usnavi said. "Hey, Sonny, you're in la zona de amistad, amigo. She's Hamilton's girl." A litany of curses came from the back and Usnavi gave Eliza a grin. "Don't mind him, he'll get over the disappointment. So, how's el culo?"

"He's got the flu," Eliza said. "Honestly, I'm surprised that he took a break this long, but fevers will do that to you." Sonny came out with the two cups of café con leche. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problamo," Sonny said. "I'm always happy to help a lovely lady such as yourself." Eliza smiled indulgently before taking a small sip from her Styrofoam cup, and her eyes widened slightly.

"Wow, no wonder he comes all the way up here for this," she said. Usnavi grinned.

"What'd I tell you? The barrio's best," he said.

"You weren't kidding. Hell, I might come every so often." She left, and Sonny stared after her.

"Estas emorado?" Usnavi teased. "I'm shocked."

"Hot damn," Sonny said. "Hamilton's got skills. How'd he get a girl like that?" Usnavi rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure he'd be willing to tell you next time he's in," he said. "For now, va a su trabajo, idioto."

 


End file.
